How Did You Know
by 14thEarL
Summary: There are more than a billion people in this world and it's amazing how out of billions of people born in this world you would get to meet the one who would change your life forever. And why is it that they could understand you more better than yourself?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

"Naruto…" Jiraiya whispered, as he watched his godson fighting to not close his eyes. He was tired but was afraid to go to sleep. "It's alright… Everything will be fine. I promise, okay. So, just sleep."

"But–" Naruto coughed his voice was hoarse and dry. He was scared. Afraid that if he closed his eyes he'll never be able to open them again.

"Shh, sleep. You'll be able to wake up in the morning, I promise." Jiraiya said as he stroked the blond hair gently, his eyes full of assurance and hope. "Tsunade, is the best doctor around, heck, she's the best doctor in the whole country. She and I go way back in the day and she's a very good friend of mine. So, there's no need to worry." He finished with a reassuring smile.

"Alright…" Naruto managed to smile before sleep has finally taken its toll.

Jiraiya eyes changed from hopeful to worry as his godson was finally asleep from the anesthetic. "He's all yours now." He whispered his eyes now dead serious as he looked at his former classmate in the eyes. "Please, do everything you can to cure him. Promise, that you'll do everything you can to cure him, please, promise me you won't give up. I beg you, please, help Naruto."

At this, it made Tsunade shiver down her spine because she wasn't used to seeing her former carefree, cheerful and perverted old friend look so serious. It almost broke her heart as she saw the pained look in his tired eyes.

'_The kid must be very precious to him for him to look the way he is.'_ Tsunade thought. "Don't worry ya old sage, I'll do everything I can for the kid. You have my word." She said to her former teammate with affirmation and confidence in her eyes and smile. "Now be a good boy and get lost, we can't start the operation with you mopping up the place." She made a hand gesture with her thumb pointing out the door behind her.

Jiraiya was about to step out of the room when Tsunade said, "Naruto will be fine. I swear… I won't let anything happen while I'm here. So, cheer up, this doesn't suit you."

"Heh, aw, I'm touched. Thank you." His grinned widely then started at the door, "Oh, and Tsunade, when this is over, maybe, you and I–"

"Don't count on it." Tsunade quickly cut him off.

"Aww, and I was beginning to think you saw me in a better light." The man snickered.

"Out!" the blond woman barked.

"Fine, fine…" he opened the door and stepped out, "Thank you." Jiraiya said with sincerity in his tone then closed the door gently behind him.

Tsunade let out a loud sigh then squeezed the tension in between her eyes. _'Idiot.'_ She thought then stepped closer to the sleeping blond and parted the boy's hair gently to have a clear picture of him. It was a wonder how the boy resembled greatly of her dead younger brother it made her more determined to fully cure the young pre-teen.

"Yosh, let's do the best we can everyone. God forbid, I will kill each and every one of you if we will fail in this, and I promise it will not be a pleasant one, mark my words." The doctor announced as she prep herself for the operation.

Everyone gulp they all know that the woman wasn't kidding when she said it, she would really kill them all in an instant, they all know that the woman was not only known for her medical techniques and procedures, they also know how monstrous her brutal strength is so it would be suicide if they didn't, as they all heard this they all were focused and ready for everything that will and might happen during the operation.

"Everyone lets begin the operation!" the senior doctor announced for everyone's cooperation. "Let's save a precious life now, shall we."


	2. Chapter 1: SASUKE

**Chapter 1: SASUKE**

"Sasuke… I swear… I feel like your going to pierce a whole hole through my body if you keep glaring like that, yeah!" Deidara said, his back faced at the owner of the said death glare.

"Humph." The youngest Uchiha snarled at the blonde.

"Little brother," Itachi sighed, "if it bothers you so much that we're here, why don't you go outside for a change." The older Uchiha said as he raised his chips on the table.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, shouldn't normal boys your age go outside to play or hangout or something? It is summer vacation after all." Kisame, called his hand and also raised his chips.

"Too bad his not… 'normal' I mean." Sasori added then sighed and closed his hand. "I fold."

"Humph!" Sasuke grunted then assumed reading his human anatomy book.

"Itachi, do you have any idea why your brother acts that way?" Hidan sighed then folded his hand as well.

"Don't know before when his was, what, 5 years old, I think? I was his idol. And–"

"–yeah I remember, he was always clinging to you, **always**, you know like a little puppy. He was so cute back then." Konan interrupted Itachi as she entered the room with drinks for all followed by Nagato with a variety chips and dips and pizza.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Do you remember how Sasuke would always run for the front door whenever Itachi would come home and cling to him and a not leave his side? Even if we were around to do our home work's or group study or even just simply hangout?" Yahiko said as he laughed at the memory.

Everyone laughed as they all were reminded of the memory then started to tell their own story of how Sasuke would act around Itachi whenever they would visit the Uchiha Estate.

"–he would always yell 'Itachi-nii is mine! I won't give him to anyone you hear me!' it was cute and creepy at the same time." Kakuzu finished after gulping down his drink.

"Over possessiveness is a very scary thing," Zetsu nodded, "I would feel sorry if whoever the poor soul is that our Sasuke-kun would fancy."

Everyone agreed. Then started talking about how Sasuke was so possessive of Itachi and how they loved pissing the 5-year-old off by clinging on to him and visited them everyday.

Itachi can't help but smirk at the memory. It always worry him of how Sasuke would turn out after his groups little antics, in all honesty, he was hoping to cure his little brothers 'obsession' rather than the opposite, they made it even worst. The older Uchiha sighed, and then shook his head lightly. He then looked from across the hall to where his little brother was 'guarding' him, he was not there.

"Guys, do you know where our little topic went to?" Itachi said, interrupting his little groups back to memory lane discussion.

Everyone's head all shot to the direction to where Sasuke was 'guarding' previously. They all shook their heads with a look saying 'no,-we-haven't-we-were-all-busy-trying-to-piss-him-off-by-remembering-the-most-embarrassing-things-he-did-when-he-was-younger' written all over their faces.

Itachi sighed then saw his mother enter the room from across the hall, "Mother, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" he asked her, unmoved from where he was sitting.

"Oh," Mikoto replied then smiled sweetly at his eldest son, "he said he'll be out to get some fresh air because apparently the house seems to have gotten very crowed," his mother sighed then shook he head in disapproval, "honestly, that boy, the house could even fit, what, three hundred people? And it would still be as spacious as it is, tsk-tsk. You boys and Konan enjoy your little game. I'm going to the study to beat some sense into a certain father figure of yours. Its summer vacation for crying out loud! It's supposed to be a time to have fun! Oh, and your all welcome to stay for dinner, see you soon then." she smiled at everyone in the other room then waved at them before going upstairs at the study room where a over worked Fugaku was busy looking over stocks and the like.

After the only Uchiha female disappeared, they were wondering where the youngest Uchiha and felt bad if they went too far in pissing him off this time. They were about to look for the youngest Uchiha would be when Tobi immediately said, "All in!"

They all immediately forgotten that the game was serious where they betted their most prized possessions and immediately became serious and forgot all about the missing Uchiha.


End file.
